Revenge Roswell style
by brat64
Summary: Maria plays a prank. How will Michael get his payback?


Author: Brat64

Parts: 1/1

Disclaimer: I don't own theses. I'm not making ANY MONEY. So please don't sue me.

Rating: PG

Summary: Maria pulls a prank. How will Michael get his revenge?

Category: Michael/Maria--a funny fic, with a little love on the side,

Spoilers: nope, nadda, zip.

Author notes: this is my first fic that I have sent out so far, and the first Roswell fic that i have done. Please be kind, and feedback would be of the good. :) Start; 6/2/01 1:00am fin; 6/2/01 1:36 am

**Edit: I've gone through, fixed some spelling/grammar errors, and some format things. I've probably missed some, there were a whole lot. So if you see something that's just glaring feel free to tell me.**

**

* * *

**

_**Revenge Roswell style **_

As Maria wiped the counter at the crash down, she thought back to the prank she had played on Michael, and how upset he had been.

She had snuck in to his apartment while he was out, almost getting caught, and worked for half an hour getting it right. It had backfired once (she was lucky to have extra clothes over at his house), but it was worth it to see that look on his face.

She had rigged the wires, putting them in all the right places, it would be perfect. She waited with her ear next to the door, running every time she had heard footsteps. But after a while, disappointed, she would walk back. But then, she had heard them again, and this time she knew it was him. She ran, giggling, to hide behind the couch. She saw the door knob turn, and then he swung the door open… and the huge bucket of water had fallen on his head.

He had gasped, and stood there shell shocked and wet from the water. That was when she had stood up, not able to hold back her laughter, and he must have heard her anyways.

"Maria!" He said as he flipped on the light, walked fully in the door. He was fuming and Maria could just not shut up, she tried to explain why she had done it. "I'm sorry! ----I just had----to get-----you back for-------making fun-----of my-----room---I---I" At that point she had giggled herself in to falling back on the couch.

He was standing there, looking stupid. "Get out." He had gasped. "I'm sorry." She had said, she'd stopped laughing as soon as she had heard his tone. "I can not believe you did that." He had his teeth clenched. "Now, not only am I cold, wet and pissed. I'm going to have to clean up this mess. It was very childish and uncalled for, just because I made fun of your stupid my little ponies collection, which you should have grown out of a long time ago. Now, get out."

She stood then, no longer laughing, and realizing that maybe he'd had a bad night. "Michael, not only did you make fun, you used your powers to give them punk hair cuts, gang tattoos, and turn them all white, black, and yellow!"

"Still, get out."

"I'm sorry." She walked to the door, and then he had slammed the door in her face. Water streamed out from under the door, pooling at her feet.

"Hello! Earth to Maria!" Maria looked up. "Sorry. But it's been three days and he's still not talking to me. I shouldn't have pulled that stupid prank." Liz shook her head and said; "You look tired, why don't you go take a shower in my room-"

"Liz! That shower is so little! You cant even turn around with out bumping in to a wall!" Liz took a breath. She almost felt bad for what she was doing. "I just thought you'd like the new cherry body wash that I bought." Maria bubbled "I love that stuff!"

"Go." Liz waved her hand and put the last chair up. A few seconds later Michael walked in. She nodded at him. Now she felt really bad. But if they could jus get it over with...

Michael walked slowly to Liz's room. He heard the shower running so he walked in to the bathroom, and looked at the fish covered curtain. It didn't move. She hadn't heard him. He used his powers to make the curtain as hard as a rock. There was no way that she was getting out unless he wanted her to. He walked closer to the wall, and placed his hand on it. The wall turned a cold blue for a second. Then Maria started screaming as the cold water hit her. "How does that fell?" He yelled over the noise, grinning as she started beating on the curtain.

Down stairs, Max, Isabel, and Alex had entered. They looked up when Maria started screaming. "Don't worry." Liz told them. "That would be Michaels revenge." Max smiled. "For the bucket?" Liz nodded. Max shook his head. From above they heard; "Michael! I'm sorry! Please let me out!" Screaming and then more pounding.

"What is he doing to her?" Alex asked worriedly. "Four words; small shower, cold water. I really feel bad." She added as Marie screamed more curses at Michael. "Why?" Max asked. But, before she could answer;

"Michael! I said I was sorry!"

"What else?"

"I-I-I, I think what you did made the ponies look cute!"

"And?"

"Michael! I am so going to hurt you when this is over!"

"If its over."

More yelps.

Then Liz answered. "I helped him, I convinced her to get in to the small shower." Alex and Isabel clapped. "Very good Liz. She was so sappy; she needed to get it over with. If they get it over with, then they'll get back together."

Back upstairs, Maria was going crazy. The water was freezing, and the shower was so little she couldn't get away from it, the shower head wouldn't corporate either. "Michael I'll do any thing!"

"You say that now."

"Uggggg!" She pounded on the curtain. It was rock solid.

"Ok, I want you to say it." She shook her head. Nothing could make her. "Come on. It can get colder." Yeah right. At that the water got warmer. But the curtain didn't move. The water felt nice. She almost moaned.

Then it went freezing again. "Ahhh!" She shrieked. He was playing with her senses. She tried the knobs again. They too would still not move.

"OK, OK, Michael. I… you are the best:

"And?" the water got colder.

"Ahhh! And you're the best kisser!"

"And?" Colder still.

"I'll never do it again!" Colder.

"Andmylittleponiesarestupid!" She said in one long breath. The water shut off and the Curtin moved. Then she heard him running down the stairs. "You will die." She swore.

Everyone looked up as Michael came running down the stairs. "Are you running?" Max asked. "Michael!" Maria screamed. Michael nodded. "Yeah, thought I'd get a head start." Max nodded. "Good choice."

"Thank you Liz." He tossed as he walked out the door. A few seconds later a soaking wet Maria ran down the stairs. "Where is he?" Everyone pointed. She walked to the door then stopped with her hand on it, and turned to everyone there. "Liz, watch your back. Somehow I know you helped him!" Liz blinked. Then Maria walked out the door. And everyone burst out laughing.

Out side Maria was grabbed and pushed gently too the wall. "Michael" she hissed. She grabbed his shirt, preparing herself for major butt kicking. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. All the tension fell away and she surrendered to his sweet lips. He pulled away; "Sorry, but I guess we're even."

She shook her head, "Not by far." She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again. She parted her lips and his tongue ventured in to meet hers. He massaged her tongue with his. She then grabbed it and sucked on it. She moaned a bit, and he grinned and laughed at the pleasure they were giving each other. Finally they pulled apart. "Now we're even. I'm going to go inside, and change, and then you're walking me home and fixing my ponies." He nodded. "OK."

They walked back inside, Michael sit down with Max, Alex, Isabel, and Liz. "Sounds like she wasn't too mad." Max observed. Michael smiled. "I like her when she's mad."

"Is she mad at me?" Liz asked quietly. Michael shook his head. "Nope." A few minutes later Maria walked down, completely dried and wearing one of Liz's outfits. "Can I borrow this?" she asked. Liz bit her lip and nodded. "Ok." As she and Michael walked out the door, she shouted "Thanks Liz!"

When they reached Maria's door, she let Michael held her in his arms. His warm embrace was like heaven. She took a deep breath, she wanted to remember this. Michael kissed her then. A deep kiss, full of passion.

"I love you." Maria said.

"I know." There was a pause. "I love you too." They had said it a few times before. But it was still special to her. He kissed her on the forehead, then on the nose. "You need to go in, I'll fix your toys later." She nodded, agreeing with both statements. "I know. But not yet, just stay a while." he nodded, egger for her to be in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and prepared to never let go. "Let's not fight again."

"Ok, well, at least not tonight because making up is fun." She smiled and nuzzled as close as she could get.

He started to sway a little to music only they could hear, and that night, Maria knew that it would never get better then this. This, she knew, was her own little heaven.

_**END**_


End file.
